


i feel the earth move beneath my feet

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [24]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of short Quickquake prompts I've written.None of these are connected unless otherwise noted.I will mark explicit chapters with an *The first chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentDaisyMaximoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDaisyMaximoff/gifts), [Dwynn_5002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwynn_5002/gifts).



> Title comes from "I Feel the Earth Move" by Carole King.

1\.  Table of Contents

2\.  '[Hurt/Comfort' for agentskyebarnes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10438116/chapters/23046696)

3\.  "[I can't do this anymore"; "I'm no good for you" for agentskyebarnes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10438116/chapters/23046714)

4\.  '[Meet-cute' for agentskyebarnes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10438116/chapters/23046744)

5\.  '[Creepy Hotel AU' for agentskyebarnes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10438116/chapters/23046759)  

6\.  '[Decorating the tree' for agentskyebarnes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10438116/chapters/23046777)

7\.   ***** "[Look deep into my eyes, kitten"; 'When his voice says your name' for agentskyebarnes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10438116/chapters/23046798)

8\.  '[Pride' for agentskyebarnes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10438116/chapters/23046819)

9\.  '[Sloth' for dywn5002](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10438116/chapters/23046834)

10\.  "[Please come back" for agentskyebarnes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10438116/chapters/23046843)

11\.  '[Meet-cute (ii)' for agentskyebarnes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10438116/chapters/23046861)

12\.  '[Secret relationship' for dwyn5002](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10438116/chapters/23046864)

13\.  '[Did I Mention?' for agentdaisymaximoff](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10438116/chapters/23649663)

14\.   ***** '[Nipple play; ice play; blindfolds' for agentdaisymaximoff](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10438116/chapters/24338271)

15\.  '[Meet-cute; Part 2' for agentdaisymaximoff](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10438116/chapters/26099850)

16\.  '[A Certainty' (Vampire AU) for agentdaisymaximoff](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10438116/chapters/27019695)

17.  '[Toasted Marshmallows' for agentdaisymaximoff](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10438116/chapters/28265904)

18.  '[Bonfire' for adiarshira](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10438116/chapters/28265964)

19.  '[Meet-cute' for agentdaisymaximoff](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10438116/chapters/31257819)

20.  '[Thank goodness you're here!' for adiarshira](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10438116/chapters/31257861)


	2. 'Hurt/Comfort' for agentskyebarnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151219139274/daisypietro-18).

Not much was making her feel better lately.  But the slow drag of Pietro’s fingers was soothing.  Somehow.  Daisy couldn’t put her finger on why.  But, suddenly, it dawned on her.  

It was slow.  He was making an effort to slow down for her.  

And honestly, that little thing made all the difference.


	3. "I can't do this anymore"; "I'm no good for you" for agentskyebarnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151528132214/daisypietro-6-15).

“I can’t do this anymore,” Pietro murmured.  “I’m always worried about you.  I never know when or IF I’ll see you again…” He leaned down to kiss her, his hands in her hair, anchoring her to him.  “Just…let me help you, Daisy.”  

She shook her head.  “No.  I’m…I’m no good for you, Pietro…” She tugged on his wrists, pressing kisses to both hands before pushing them (and him) away.  “Just…forget about me…” she whispered, backing away from him.  

He zipped around behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pressing his face into her hair.  “I will do anything you say, Daisy.  I will leave you alone.  I will wait for you.  But I will never, _ever_ forget about you.”  

And then…he was gone.


	4. 'Meet-cute' for agentskyebarnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151845249869/daisypietro-9).

“Is that decaf?” Daisy pointed towards one of the coffee cups Jemma had dropped off on the counter.  

“Yep, sure is,” was the reply.  

Daisy reached for it, only to grasp air.  She frowned, peering down at the drink carrier.  “What the actual f—“  

“I’m sorry…was this yours, _Draga_?”  The voice was deep.  Definitely not one she’d heard before.  

Daisy spun around to look up into the impossibly blue eyes of their newest resident super, Pietro Maximoff.  She’d heard of him, of course, but hadn’t actually had the pleasure of meeting him.

And what a pleasure it was.

“Mine…yeah…mine…” she reached for the cup, her fingers brushing his.  


	5. 'Creepy Hotel AU' for agentskyebarnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 24 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152255633189/daisypietro-creepy-hotel-au).

“Okay.  I’m pretty sure this hotel is owned by the Addams Family…that bellboy was straight up Uncle Fester…”  Daisy muttered under her breath.

Pietro dropped the bags on the bed.  “Well, it’s either this or sleep in the car at the rest stop.”  

“To be quite honest, I’d rather take my chances at the rest stop…”  She flicked at a piece of the peeling wallpaper.  

“ _Draga_ …” he reached for her, pulling her into an embrace. “It’s not really that bad.  It’s clean. And you need to sleep…”

“You mean YOU want to sleep in a bed tonight…”  

He grinned.  “Sue me, I’m used to a certain level of comfort when I sleep…”  


	6. 'Decorating the tree' for agentskyebarnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155185406809/daisypietro-decorating-the-tree).

Daisy honestly should have known this would happen.  With a speedster boyfriend who couldn’t keep still if his life depended on it, and a gigantically long string of colored twinkly lights…well…

She maintained she should have known.  

Which was a small consolation once she was tangled up with the tree and the lights in the wake of his bright idea to string the lights as fast as he could.  

She couldn’t really be mad though…not when he kissed her more than he untied her.  

She’d just…she’d just get a pre-lit tree.  Life was too short to do anything but kiss this man.  


	7. *"Look deep into my eyes, kitten"; 'When his voice says your name' for agentskyebarnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156154970949/daisypietro-7-36).

“Look deep into my eyes, _mače._ ”  

His hand paused, fingers still poised right over her clit.  Daisy groaned and rocked her hips towards him.  

“Daisy…” he murmured. “Look at me…”  

She did, crying out when his hand started moving again.  Tight circles over her clit until she came, his name a whisper as she shuddered.  


	8. 'Pride' for agentskyebarnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155742360054/daisypietro-pride).

Pietro snickered, slinking his arm around Daisy’s waist.  

“What?” she asked, mirroring his position and sliding her arm around his waist as well.  

“You,” he answered.  “With your constant ‘my boyfriend this’ and ‘my boyfriend that’.”  

“Would you rather I didn’t?”

“No…it’s just very cute. That’s all.  You, strutting around…all proud that you have a boyfriend…”  

“Not just a boyfriend. YOU.  I’m proud I have YOU.”  

He turned and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her temple.  “And I’m proud I have you, _draga_.”


	9. 'Sloth' for dywn5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155830467599/daisypietro-sloth).

It had taken Daisy so long to get Pietro to relax with her.  He always seemed like he was zipping one place or another.  It was enough to make her crazy.  

So, once she finally got him down on a couch, relaxing with her, watching something on Netflix…

He was there for good. It was kind of difficult to get him to do anything else now.  


	10. "Please come back" for agentskyebarnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156915079414/daisypietro-please-come-back).

Daisy’s voice cracked a little, her hand reached out for Pietro’s.  

He looked down at it, trying to fight the impulse that was screaming at him to take it.  She was shaking, shivering.  

He ended up taking her hand.  He squeezed it as she began to cry.  

“I’m so sorry, Pietro…”  

“I know you are, _draga_. So am I…”  


	11. 'Meet-cute (ii)' for agentskyebarnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158218425379/daisypietro-meet-cute).

Pietro tripped into her.  

Of fucking course he did.  Stupid, bumbling…asshole that he was.  He tripped on the step and fell right into her chest.  

“I…I…” He stammered, looking around for an escape route.  “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”  

She laughed, reaching out to shake his hand.  “No, I’m fine.  You’re Pietro, I take it?”  

He nodded, squaring his shoulders.  “Heard of me, have you?”  

“Something like that…” She folded her arms.  “I’m Daisy.  Figured you’d want a name to go with the boobs.”  She winked and continued on her way.  


	12. 'Secret relationship' for dwyn5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158252461299/daisypietro-secret-relationship).

Pietro had the absolute worst poker face.  He was going to give it away.  Definitely.  Daisy watched him as he interacted with Mack.  With Fitz.  He was going to give it away.  He absolutely was going to blow their cover…

“Daisy?” Jemma reached out to touch her arm.  “What’s the matter?  Your face is red…”  

Daisy’s eyes widened and she scrambled for something.  ANYTHING.  To look at besides her secret boyfriend’s gorgeous face.  She settled for the instruction manual for the toaster oven, becoming deeply enthralled in the German directions.


	13. 'Did I Mention?" for agentdaisymaximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159650437949/daisypietro-did-i-mention).
> 
> Song is 'Did I Mention?' - From The Descendents.

Pietro zipped over to where Daisy was standing, leaning against the wall in a picture of absolute nonchalance.  “Do you need anything, Daisy?”  

“I could use some coffee,” she answered, not looking up from her new phone.  

“Coffee…what kind?”

She shrugged.  “Surprise me.”  

He was gone in a blur of blue and silver.  And she realized belatedly that she was going to end up with every drink on the menu now.  Her boyfriend’s surprises were legendary.


	14. *'Nipple play; ice play; blindfolds' for agentdaisymaximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160572469584/daisypietro-13-19-26).

Daisy bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan.  

Pietro moved up to kiss her, his breath hot against her face, in stark contrast to the ice cube he was rolling over her nipples.  “Let me hear you, draga…this is the best part…”  

She rolled her head to the side, opening her eyes and seeing only a dull muted red where the blindfold was still secured.  

The ice rolled over her nipple again and she moaned, her toes curling into the mattress.

“There we go…” Pietro murmured.


	15. 'Meet-Cute; Part 2' for agentdaisymaximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163223766097/totally-mine).

Pietro was kind of an ass.  But so was she, so it didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things, Daisy supposed.  

It seemed like every morning after that first one, he arrived a millisecond before her and nicked her coffee.  

“Seriously?  Dude.  You need to get a life…” Daisy teased, reaching for the cup of decaf that Pietro was holding tantalizingly out of reach.  

“You steal my heart? I steal your coffee.  Fair is fair,” he retorted.  

Yeah.  She was still getting over that one.  


	16. 'a certainty' (vampire AU) for agentdaisymaximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164757519719/a-certainty).

Daisy’s breath was cool on his skin as she pressed her lips against his throat.  She made a soft humming sound in the back of her throat and he felt the press of her fangs against his flesh.  

Easing up slightly, she pushed herself off him.  “Are you sure, Pietro?”  

He nodded. “I’m sure.”  It was the fifth time he’d assured her in almost as many minutes.  

She moved like a flash, sinking her fangs into his skin and leaving him breathless.  


	17. 'Toasted Marshmallows' for agentdaisymaximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 2 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165993809334/melting-mess).

“It’s still not done…” Pietro huffed impatiently. He watched with a dull stare as his marshmallow slowly roasted in the campfire.  

“You can’t rush perfection, babe.”  Daisy grinned over at him, leaning into his space and pressing her lips to his.  "You’re just going to have to wait.“  

"I hate waiting…” he growled, capturing her lips and causing his fourth marshmallow to dip into the flames, leaving a charred melted mess on the stick.  

His girlfriend was far from charred, but  _melting_  and  _mess_ definitely described her at various times immediately following.  

 


	18. 'Bonfire' for adiarshira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 4 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/166047508294/awesome-and-romantic).

She slid her hand into his, anchoring it against her side so he wouldn’t run off again.  

He chuckled, leaning down to nuzzle her neck.  “If It did not know any better, I would say you are trying to hold me down…”  

“Hold you down.  Keep you still.  Hold hands with my boyfriend…” Daisy listed off the reasons she was currently clutching his hand for dear life.  “Making my boyfriend enjoy this bonfire with me because it’s awesome and romantic.”  

“You are the only awesome thing I see…” he countered.

 


	19. 'Meet-cute' for agentdaisymaximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 January 2018 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/169861324689/we-both-came-to-this-movie-alone-and-tried-to).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We both came to this movie alone and tried to drape our coats over the same seat to keep from having to sit next to someone we didn’t know.

Daisy sniffed indignantly.  "Uhhh, dude?  This seat’s taken.“  He might be hot and muscly, but that didn’t mean he was gonna get that seat.

His eyebrows raised.  "My apologies…” He grabbed the hoodie he’d draped over it and sat down, draping it over the seat on the other side of him.  

The accent was nice, but Daisy still wasn’t letting him have that seat.

The movie started, and she popped a couple of milk duds into her mouth.  Preview after preview came and went and there was no sign of anyone nudging their way down the aisle to take their seats.  

Hot and accented leaned over, clearing his throat slightly.  "What are the chances you are only saving that seat so you will not have to sit beside a stranger?  Because that is what I am doing.“  

Daisy chuckled.  "The chances are very high.  But you’re still not getting that seat.”  

“I am Pietro,” he countered, offering his hand.  

“Daisy,” she replied, shaking it.  "Watch your movie, Pietro.“

 


	20. 'Thank goodness you're here!' for adiarshira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 January 2018 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/170049854764/i-have-no-idea-how-were-going-to-get-this-paint).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how we’re going to get this paint off…

Pietro frowned a little, peering down at the throw blanket that was now assuredly ruined.  "What kind of paint was it?“  

Daisy bit her lip and reached for the bottle.  "Tempura.  That means water-based, right?”  

He shrugged, whipping out his phone to check.  "Yes.  Should come off in soap and water.“  

Daisy sighed.  "Yeah, but how are we gonna get the blanket–”  She stopped talking because her boyfriend  _and_  the blanket had disappeared in a blur.  

Both returned a few seconds later, one clean and dry, the other with a very smug expression on his handsome face.  

“Oh right.  Super boyfriend has superspeed,” she grinned and pulled him close for a kiss.  

 


End file.
